The Next Generation
by Nerk123
Summary: Several millenia after The Last Battle and Rand al'thors sacrifice The Dark One is strong enough to rise again with new Forsaken. Now a new Dragon must be born and different heroes must rise to help him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Wheel of Time

Summary: Several millennia after the "Final Battle" and Rand Al'Thors sacrifice. Three girls are coming of age in Emond's Field, now known as the Dragon's Plane. But the Shadow is not defeated and The Wheel has come full circle once more and his seals are breaking once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gillian could not believe it. Not since before she was born was the crop this decimated. It was not her fault, she knew, nor the fault of the farmers themselves. The Dragon must not think them worthy, or else the winter would have ended long ago. The first year she could braid her hair and she might just starve to death.

Emond's Field, or The Dragon's Plane to anyone outside the immediate area. The birthplace of not only the Dragon, though no one remembered his name, merely as being the Dragon and Emonds field his home, but also two others. The three ta'avern that saved the world from the Shadow nearly a thousand years previous that history forgot and Gillians home. It had become a tourist attraction. Even the Dragon's farm was kept around; it made good business for tourists, whether or not it was actually his home didn't matter. Not only that but many Asha'men made a journey there every year, bringing uneasiness to the town each time.

Nonetheless Gillian was perfectly ready for her dance. It was her first time, but she would dance with the other unmarried women and hopefully Lincoln would pick her.

Lincoln was a man in his mid twenties, almost seven years older than she, but she didn't care. He was a good man, a provider and one of the youngest men she knew that owned his land. She would make a good wife; she would keep him in line and make sure everything got done around his farm. She had only seen his land twice, once when she was little and her parents were friends with his and the second when Gillian was with a small contingent of unmarried women scouting the best men with the best farms. Lincoln was not the best choice, but the best she could hope for. He was tall and handsome, much taller than most men in The Dragon's Plane and especially taller than Gillian.

Gillian admired her new hairstyle as a knock came from the other side of the door. Without any bidding another young woman. Nicole was taller than her friend Gillian, but no more beautiful. Few liked her, she was an outsider from Andor and not many in Manetheren liked Andorians, though everyone knew the two countries were once one. "Ready?" Nicole asked, uncertainty permeating her voice. With a small nod Gillian rose and followed her friend outside.

Few people in the streets weren't doing something. With the festival on its way, merchants were streaming through the Two Rivers like never before. Most with food once they heard of the bad crop. Not wasting time the two friends navigated through the busy street and found themselves in The Green. There around seven women were erecting a pole and when the fires started that night, they would finally dance, and maybe gain husbands.

A huffing voice soon signified that Nicole and Gillian were soon to be joined by another. Mary Al'Vere, the daughter of Daniel Al'Vere, the head of the Village Council. She was a year younger than Gillian and Nicole and her hair unbraided, but that did not stop her from looking at the boys that were about. "The fires are going to be lit soon. You two will be married in no time. Why are you looking at me like that Nicole?" The girl blurted unceremoniously.

Nicole scoffed and held her hands at hips. Looking around the street she saw her target. Raas Fi'gar. A young, capable looking man, Raas was a scoundrel. He spent more time playing pranks than he did hunting, which he did a lot of anyway. He held four rabbit skins in one hand and the bag over his shoulder suggested he had many skins to sell. His horse, though really his fathers drank from the fountain eagerly and was saddled in case of a quick getaway, something Galad was fond of having to do.

Two figures in black bumped past them. Without an apology the Asha'men continued on their way in the direction of The Dragon's Farm. Gillian saw their clothes and did not think to impose an apology from them.

Suddenly the fires erupted and fireworks exploded. Unmarried woman rushed to the pole and dance about in the tall green grass. Nicole grabbed Gillians wrist and pulled her towards the grass outcropping.

Gillian began dancing half-heartedly; he eyes scanning the unmarried men who watched. Rass, Nicole's crush, had joined her in the dance. It signified his interest in her and together they would go before the Women's Circle to defend their right to marriage. But she saw no sign of Lincoln. She stopped dancing, and in humiliation walked out of the outcropping and down the street towards his farm.

She had gone for only four hundred yards before she remembered that it was night, and she was alone. But now it would take her longer to get home than to get to Lincolns farm. Single-minded in her effort she did not see the shadows following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln threw the bundle of hay over the doorway and into the horse's pen. He did not go to the Festival; he had work to do here and could not dally in his duties. He could prove to his parents that he deserved this land and could turn a profit from it. Wouldn't happen this year though, Lincoln know, but then no farm had done well this year. The Winter cold was biting his crops to nothing and what little he did have had gone to feeding the animals, especially Pip, his prized warhorse he purchased from a merchant that had come from Illian.

Without thinking Lincoln head flew up and he stared out the barns open doors. He saw nothing in the blackness but knew something was there. There was a ruffle of clothing and Gillian stumbled into the barn. Obviously she was not used to walking in pitch black.

"You are not at the Festival?" Lincoln said. He threw another bundle of hay over the stall but did not take his eyes from the darkness that clouded the outside.

Gillian huffed, "Neither are you. I was dancing there for you, you know. You could at least be considerate enough to come." She took a deep breath and put her hands on her head, allowing more air into her lungs.

Lincoln looked at her boldly, "You could have told me beforehand. I would have come."

Gillian let out an embarrassed "Oh" and turned away from Lincoln. She stared into the darkness, not really looking at anything. Then she heard a noise, a ruffle of leaves, and a low grunt. "There's some one outside." She whispered.

Lincoln dropped the third bundle of hay and stepped into line with her, "Yes." Spinning on his heels he walked over past his farming tools to a chestnut trunk with a decaying lock. Unlocking the trunk Lincoln removed what Gillian believed was a blanket, before he threw the blanket to the ground to relieve a marked blade.

The hilt of the sword was decorated with a heron and was the only part of the blade that seemed anything more than simple steel. Though simple in her mind; the fact that it was on Lincoln hip was boggling. The strange part was, was that in Lincoln's eyes, Gillian knew that he could use it. As if to assuage her fears Lincoln spoke, "A man name Adam Mandragoran from the Borderlands gave this to me, and for a little gold taught me the basics of how to use it."

Gillian felt embarrassed once more, but the feeling was soon overridden by fear. Something was definitely outside and by the sounds of it, there was more than one. Lincoln stalked behind her and startled her as he whispered, "Get Pip, second stall on the right. Unlatch the door and saddle him. Go, now." Gillian obeyed.

Finding the saddle easily enough she had a hard time actually saddling the horse. He had a temper, or he just didn't like unfamiliar hands on him. Military training was the only thing that kept Pip from bolting. That, and he knew he could not leave his master for the Trollocs he smelled stalking the barn.

Gillian took Pip by the neck and led him out into the centre of the barn. Lincoln was waiting for them, the sword in one hand and a torch in the other. "Get on." He commanded. Dipping his sword back into its scabbard Lincoln used his newly freed hand to help Gillian up.

Suddenly the wall in the back of Pip's pen became a doorway and a massive creature flung itself inside. It was a Trolloc. The creature snorted and brandished a single sided axe. Gillian screamed as Pip darted from the barn and into the night, leaving Lincoln in his barn.

Lincoln brandished his blade, watching the five Trollocs surround him. He charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pip ran into Emond's Field, not slowing for the people still celebrating. Gillian's head bobbed up and down as the great horse charged through the throngs of people. "Trollocs! Trollocs!" she screamed, causing panic.

Daniel al'Vere rushed out of his family's inn. "Tarn! Get as many bows as you can and enough men to use them!" He roared over the screaming.

Tarn, another Village Council member grabbed his bow, which wasn't hard as it was always beside him. "Two Rivers! To Me! To Me!" Raas rushed to his horse and jumped on it. Gillian thought him a coward before she realized he was racing in the direction she had come from. The two Asha'men were seen bounding onto horses, obviously angry at shadowspawn being anywhere near their sacred ground.

Nicole was nowhere to be found, probably with the other women and children in the homes. But Mary stood by her father with a short bow in her hand. Daniel appeared unaffected by his daughter going to battle. But Mary had been using the bow since she was born and could handle herself if she needed to.

Men were lined in the streets with horses below them and bow on their backs. They pushed forward as one and charged through the street after Raas.

Raas was farther ahead than anyone and reached the farm long before the rest of Emonds Field came. Lincoln was bruised and bloody, but four Trollocs were dead. A new enemy accompanied the fifth. The black cloak of the Myddraal never stirred as the beast parried and counterattacked Lincoln's attacks. Without a thought Raas snatched his bow from it's place at his side and knocked an arrow in one smooth motion, letting loose only a moment later. It struck the Trolloc with a loud gurgled thud. The Trolloc fell to its knees and received a second arrow to the back of the head.

Very little could withstand the force of a fully strung Two Rivers bow, especially when a Two River's man used it. The Trolloc was dead before Raas grabbed his skinning daggers and hopped from his horse. Raas was about to tell his horse to not follow him, but as he saw, the beast he found the thing would come no closer to the Myddraal.

Throwing his dagger wildly he took the Myddraals attention from Lincoln. Lincoln pressed the advantage and stabbed the demon through its gut. The thing snarled and fell to it's knees and began convulsing. Finally it erupted in flames as three horses rode towards the two friends, along with another three shortly behind those.

The first three riders jumped from their horses and landed gracefully several yards from Lincoln and Raas. "The Power is the only way to kill them immediately." One said. Asha'men, Rass realized. "We need to get to the Black Tower. We cannot allow them to take everyone." The third rider stepped down from his horse and uncovered his cloak.

The last three horses arrived and their riders halted just ahead of the Asha'men. Gillian, Nicole, Mary and Lincoln's friend Warren stayed on their horses and appeared ready to take flight at any moment. Warren appeared particularly distressed; "Trollocs have not been seen outside the Borderlands since the Last Battle. I always thought they never existed."

One of the Asha'men brought his hand up in an attempt for silence, "We need to leave. Aes Sedai will be here soon."

Raas raised an eyebrow, "Thought you two were friendly with each other. Trouble in paradise?" He sneered.

The Asha'men took the insult in stride, "We are on speaking terms, and they have ulterior motives. As they always do. Still think they rule the world." Lincoln felt a tingle as the Asha'men looked about, "They are nearly here, round up your horses, we ride now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. The Dream

I don't own Wheel of Time

Thanks a lot for the review. Your correct, I was originally going to use several names from the original Wheel of time series, I guess I missed one when I decided to change that. I even have a descendant of Egwene in there. I know the horse understood the Trollocs were there early but there's a reason for that, thrust me

As for the world it hasn't changed much since Rand's time, there was no breaking as Rand is killed during the last battle and saidian isn't tainted again. The Forsaken are fewer in number, Ishamael is dead and he won't come back. He's been replaced. No one remembers the actual names of some of the people in the Last Battle, particularly Rand. For example Egwene is known to be the amyrlin while rand was alive but the don't actually know the connection between the two, except for some of the high ranking Aes Sedai and Asha'men

The Asha'men are still around and the Black Tower has grown to rival Tar Valon in size, something Aes Sedai is still uncomfortable with. The borderlands have reunited into one nation, Malkier, led by Adam al'Mandragoran a descendant of Lan. Manetheren has splintered off from Andor. Rand is to these people the first Dragon. All records of the Age of Legends have been lost and Lews Therin is forgotten. Other than that, not much has changed in the world.

Now that my ramblings are down, the Chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gillian and Nicole were not happy. Damn Asha'men. They had been riding for two days straight and were no further from Aes Sedai than they had ever been. Why couldn't they go to Aes Sedai, Gillian thought it was a perfectly fine idea to follow through with when Shadowspawn attack. At least the Asha'men could have told them what they were doing, why they were running, but they received nothing and Lincoln only slightly more. Their names at least were Logan and Tam.

The Asha'men had practically ignored all of the young people except Lincoln. Perhaps he could channel. A terrible thought, even without the madness that history spoke of. Nicole and Mary constantly fed and nurtured the horses, as was needed at their pace. Raas hunted for rabbits and other game that could make dinner that night. Gillian surprised the Asha'men held such a loose leash on him. But Raas was not a fool; he would not run off into the wilderness of Andor alone.

This left her alone. Warren was constantly talking to himself on what he might be doing, but never actually doing anything he said. Gillian saw no reason to disturb the boy. With a resigned sigh she drifted to sleep in the late evening sun.

She did not know where she was. Rising pillars of white surrounded her and red draped over the walls to her left and right. "Hello?" She said uncertainly. No response. Am I dreaming? She thought. Walking forward a person suddenly appeared next to her, causing her to scream.

_The woman barely noticed her and stared straight ahead. "This is where it happened. This is where it began to begin." She whimpered. Gillian shook herself and forced her legs to match the pace of the slow moving woman. "He came here. To show everyone he was not. But he was. Callandor was his."_

_Gillian crept beside the woman, "Who are you?" she whispered. The woman heard her and inclined her head. "You are… not alive…are you?" Gillian stuttered. "I mean…you're alive…you were."_

_The woman allowed Gillian to ramble for a time before calmly stating, "The Guardian of the Seals, the Flame of Tar Valon. Amyrlin Egwene al'Vere of the White Tower." She did not appear proud of her title, or to care at all for it. Like she thought it was something she never should have done. _

_Gillian had heard of the name. An old Amyrlin who was said to in power when the Dragon was born and still in power when he died. "You fought in the Last Battle didn't you?"_

_The woman laughed, the coughed into her hand. Gillian saw blood drip through Egwene's fingers, "Fight? No, of course not. I hid in Tar Valon and let the others do it for me." She said. "Why didn't I get to die with them? Half the world to save the world. Isn't that right Mat? Mat? Where'd you go Mat? You've left me alone again…"A tear streamed down Egwene's cheek._

_Gillian was about to speak again until a terrible white light shone from the far end of the cavernous hall. Gillian shielded her eyes, as the light grew brighter. She could hear Egwene screaming something. A name, but she could not make it out. A massive beast jumped in front of her and blocked the light for a time, but she could see no more. Then the light went out and she saw the beast for what it really was. A man._

_He was thick and tall, far taller than Gillian. He had a beard and unruly hair. But that was not what she was looking at; Gillian was looking at his golden eyes. "Egwene…"He mumbled, "It is time to go, Hopper is waiting. As are the others."_

_Egwene cried, "I'll go nowhere near that beast! You wolfman! I can go where I please. I am the Amyrlin!"_

"_You were the Amyrlin!" The man roared, "We have been woven out of the Pattern for a time." The man regained his composure and sighed, "Do what you must." And he was gone._

"_Who was that?" Gillian asked no one in particular._

_Despite that Egwene answered, "Lord Perrin Aybara. Ha Lord indeed. Mat? Is that you? No, I don't know you. Never mind, go about your business."_

_Gillian shrunk away from the Amyrlin, surprised her lower half worked, "I think… I think I should wake up. Wake up now." As hard as she might, she couldn't. Was she trapped in this dream? But that was impossible. Backing down the hall away from Egwene Gillian ran into one of the pillars that lined the sides of the room. But she could only remember going straight, nowhere near the pillars. Instead of a dull thud the pillar began to ooze over her and blackness swept over her senses._

_She was in an inn, The al' Vere inn back in Two Rivers to be exact. Six men were sitting together a table overlooking some sort of board. Each held a cup of ale and drunk as though they had been in the Aiel Waste for days. One picked up two dice and rolled them. "Five crowns." The man hollered, and the others groaned. Suddenly there were only three men sitting down at he table._

_The three men remaining did not take notice of their friend's disappearance, but they also did not continue playing dice. Suddenly a furry creature sauntered past her and slid across her arm. It was a wolf, and a big one at that. Just over half her size the wolf looked at her for a moment with cool, intelligent eyes and then moved on. It sat it the boot of one of the tables. It was only then did Gillian realized there were more people in the inn now. _

_The three men began playing cards, but now anther man stood over one of them. He looked to be a youth, but some how she knew he was much older than she. Egwene was there, sitting in a corner with a man with a broad rimmed hat, a black scarf around his neck, another man with an angular face behind him and an ebony woman beside him. Perrin Aybara gently stroked the wolf's back and he was…speaking to it. Two more women, one with a black veil over her mouth and the other most definitely from Andor were doting over two young children._

_There was a stone-faced man with blue eyes holding a baby while a definite two Rivers woman hugged his side. Two women in blue drinking wine together at a separate table, eying another four woman, all-wearing Aes Sedai shawls. _

_Gillain saw a single Asha'man in the room, sitting alone at a table. Gillian was pulled towards him; not metaphorically, an actual pull lifted her from her feet and brought her to a seat at the table before she could realize what was happening. "They're letting everyone in here now." The man mumbled. He was a tall man, dark and with a black mane of hair. His coat signified him as an Asha'man but his crests said he was more._

"_Who are you?" Gillian asked, "And where are we?" _

_The man chuckled, "I knew they were letting nobodies in here. If you can't figure it out on you're own we are in The Dream World. It has a name in the Old Tongue but I don't know it, Mat would, so would the Aes Sedai I suppose." He sighed with a sense of resignation. He ignored the former question so Gillian asked once more. He did not respond for a moment as he took a drink, "My name is Logain."_

"_Logain?" Gillian gasped, "The false Dragon?"_

_Logain chuckled again, "None of us were false Dragons, just Dragons who could not fulfill the prophecies because of the damned Aes Sedai. " His voice turned to a growl, "That's as far as I'm concerned." The Aes Sedai took note of him but returned to their wine. "I know they kept all the names of the false Dragon's but why not the actual one's." He was not asking a question, merely stating a fact._

"_One's?" Gillian mumbled, "There were more than one?" Her voice became slightly clearer._

_Logain openly laughed this time, as though she were a child who had stuck her hand in the fire after she was told it would hurt, just to see if they were lying, "Of course. Three I know of, well four now I suppose. But from what Moriane has told me, there were probably thousands throughout the Ages."_

_Suddenly Logain disappeared, his drink with him then her eyes began to blacken. The inn became little more than a dot in the distance, and then vanished fully. Then Gillian was in a cavern. A very, very large cavern. The youth from before, the one behind the men playing cards was there. He did not notice her or did not care that she was there. He bent and picked up a bundle of light, the outline of a sword within it. "The Last battle cannot be won with this." He said, but not to her. To another man, who had arrived through no particular entrance. _

_The man nodded but said nothing. Gillian took note of him, he was tall, and huge even, and built like a pillar. Strong and unbending, like a stone he spoke, "I know. No matter how strong I am, how many Asha'men or Aes Sedai, how Mat fights and he will fight to the last. We need more but there's no time to get it."_

_The youth sat on a small velvet chair, an odd luxury in a damp cave but nonetheless it was there. "I can see that. You need the strongest Sa'angreal ever created."_

_The man's eyes flickered and his voice changed, becoming higher and more childlike, "The Cheodan Kal. But the female side was destroyed. We could've cracked the world you know boy. Damned madman you are."_

_With a wave of his hand the youth tried for silence and the man fell into line quickly, "I don't mean the Cheodan Kal. I mean me." With another wave of his hand reality rippled and Gillian screamed as she was thrown from The Dream World and Gillian knew, this young was not human at all._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"That was not fun." Gillian heard the voice and opened her eyes immediately. No one was in front of her or anywhere near her. "O am inside you're head you know." The voice came again.

Gillian fought the thought to be sick. Her time in The Dream World had left her drained and her stomach doing back flips, "Who are you?" she whispered aloud, then blushed a noticeable pink as she thought of how stupid she must have just sounded.

"You do not have to speak aloud. Use you're internal monologue. I can hear all of it anyway." The voice said.

A second voice blasted into her mind, this one different but quite similar to the first, "You promised. That was our deal. We would die together at Tarmon Gaiden. And now I am in another madman's head, and this one a woman."

The first voice made some sort of barrier in her mind as she heard no more of the second voice, "Lews Therin is an… uncomfortable voice to have in one's brain. My name is Rand al'Thor, but you probably know me by one of my other names. Perhaps Lord of the Morning. Or a more common one, The Dragon."

Gillian past out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the second chapter and the introduction of the new Dragon, Gillian. Rand is back and taking over Lews Therin's job, but he's not crazy and can still wield Saidian through her, making using Callandor possible for her before anyone asks. **

**Thanks for reading and please Review.**


	3. There's a Dragon in my head

I don't own Wheel of time

Chapter 3. There's a dragon in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicole awoke from her slumber in the place she had not passed out. "Where am I?" She whispered. She heard footsteps and spun her head to find no one. Then she realized she was in a room. Shaking herself free of foolishness Nicole nearly bolted out the door.

Lincoln and Raas turned to see a young woman hurry down the stairs and rush out the front door of the makeshift inn. Sighing, Lincoln ordered another drink to their table and eyed Raas. Nodding in unspoken agreement Raas rose from his seat and walked after her. Tam followed quickly behind him.

"She doesn't know where she is." Tam said as he caught up with Raas.

"Neither do I remember." Raas countered and quickly scanned the landscape to find Nicole. "Maybe you should tell us stuff sometimes. Even if Lincoln is your primary attraction you wouldn't want any of us getting to Aes Sedai."

Tam did not move his face, he barely breathed before answering, "I told you. You're two friends did not pass out and were quickly discovered by a group of traveling merchants. Hence the little village we now find ourselves in."

"We don't even know its name." Raas muttered. The two continued to walk in silence for a few seconds more. The village was overcrowded, not that there were many people, it was just that it could not hold more than fifty people anyway. Raas had a hard time keeping track of Nicole's erratic movements. She was scared he knew that at least. But then again so was he when he woke up.

"It's too small to have one. There are barely forty people here." Tam muttered, "Damn Shenairans, I can't channel here without a mob coming down on our heads."

Raas yelled at the top of his lungs, "Warren!" Warren's head spun in the direction of his name and firmly ignored the peddler. He looked about and saw Raas and Tam, both pointing in a single direction. He followed their fingers and saw Nicole, obviously awake from her slumber.

"I just wanted some time alone," he grumbled as he began running at an easy pace. For a man of his size Warren was nimble on his feet, but still he bumped toes and muttered apology after apology. "Nicole!" He yelled, so loud his voice cracked under the strain and he did not try again for a few seconds. On the third time Nicole stopped, whether or not Warren had gotten her attention or something else stopped her.

Warren saw three women in shawls and got very nervous. He discontinued his pursuit and ducked into an alley, peering out the side to get a view. "This will not end well."

Raas and Tam saw Nicole stop, and did not care why. They pushed their legs on harder than before and caught up with her in moments. Then they noticed the Aes Sedai.

Raas did not know what was going on with Tam but his face was scrunched up and his brows furrowed. Raas himself was not too happy looking either. His left hand immediately went to his sword, which was situated on his right hip, and narrowed his eyes. "Nicole, come here." Raas whispered and Nicole backed up a little, but did not stand beside him.

The Aes Sedai watched in coolness and with ageless faces regarded the three people in front of them. One, the one in the middle spoke, "I did not think Asha'men ran." Her voice was silky, and she looked not a year past twenty-five or so. How old she actually was not something Raas could answer, nor did he really want to know. She was a small woman, but whenever Raas looked down at her he felt as though he were looking up.

Raas' eyes widened as colors swirled about Tam and the Aes Sedai. He did not know what they meant, and he wanted them to go away. He heard people playing dice near them and stretched his neck, hoping to make himself seem indifferent. He had not dealt with Aes Sedai before.

"We were not running Veria." Tam lied, "An attack by Shadowspawn must immediately be reported to the Tower. That is all." That bit, at least, was true.

The women seemed entirely comfortable in uncomfortable silence but Tam looked like he could be sweating, if Asha'man actually sweat. Veria seemed entirely composed, like all Aes Sedai she believed in what she was doing, whether it was right or wrong didn't really matter. "This girl can channel. She is the White tower's property. Not the Black's."

Tam nodded. If he did not hand Nicole over to them and the White Tower caught wind of it, a civil war would be on his hands. And he could not allow that to happen. But there was a loophole. He just hoped Nicole would take it. It was in her hands now. "I'll hand her over to you. And the other girls if you can determine they can channel but only if they wish to go. Even the White Tower cannot force women to learn."

Nicole didn't say anything for a moment and then, "I… I can channel? And Gillian and Mary?"

The women all nodded. "You can we know for sure, as can… Mary. We presume you three are not together by chance and the other can as well. I understand you're apprehension right now but without training you will die. You need to come with us, so that you're training may commence. I promise you this. I will personally help you to channel. An… apprentice might be the correct term."

Nicole gasped a little, "Raas…" she began and Raas jumped forward, leaving Tam entirely bewildered at what the young man was planning.

Raas snickered at the Aes Sedai. They should not fall into traps such as this so easily. Or was it the other way around, did she really think he would… Light now he didn't know what to do. "Nicole." Raas began; not exactly sure where he was going until the words came out, "Veria Sedai. As you have promised to train Nicole, and hopefully the others as well. I presume I should tell you we're staying at the only inn in this little village. Tam don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing. Now I'm telling you this because we leave, Nicole, Myself, Tam here and everyone else in our little band so that you know where to go to join us."

Veria did not seem concerned at all. In fact, Rass almost thought she looked pleased, if anything at all. Raas decided to continue, knowing full well he was probably digging himself into a hole, "You other sister's can leave, go back to Tar Valon for all I care. But only Veria will come with us. Now. Get lost."

The Aes Sedai did appear annoyed, the first emotion Raas had seen in any of them really. One muttered, "One should teach you to respect Aes Sedai." But nothing else was said for a time.

Tam was shaking his head in his hands. But Raas appeared defiant as ever, just for show of course. Then Veria spoke, somberly, "I will accompany you. To see to these girls, but Lan must come as well."

Raas looked around briefly, "Lan?" As if he'd heard the name before.

Tam responded, "Her warder. She's green Raas." Raas shrugged and grabbed Nicole by the arm, since she wouldn't move on her own. Neither would Tam and even when he started to he didn't turn full around till they were round the corner once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln stood by himself in the stables outside the inn. Their horses were there and he felt nothing more calming than feeding and caring for them. He was a gentle giant, despite what the sword on his hip might indicate. Logan was inside, drinking ale probably. Lincoln did not like the stuff though he drank it anyway. He liked the taste, and liked how it made him before but now. He felt as though he was in constant danger, and any drop in his guard would be the time Trollocs attacked. Or worse, Aes Sedai.

The Red Ajah was still about, he knew, gentling men wherever they could find them. All this in spite of the non-aggression contract that had been made between the two groups of channelers during the days before the Last battle. Red Ajah weren't even Aes Sedai anymore as far as Lincoln could tell. Just in name, they were so far gone from reality of the black Tower and a clean saidan that they lost all-purpose.

But they kept going on, gentling men before they reached the Black Tower. To gentle an Asha'man would end in civil war, not to mention how battle oriented the Asha'man training is would make it extremely dangerous.

But Lincoln didn't know how to channel. Logan had, as soon as he woke up in this village taught him to seize saidan and told him t do so when Red Aes Sedai were around, maybe even if any Aes Sedai were around. Lincoln didn't like the idea of Aes Sedai knowing he could channel, and he didn't think he would even after he learned to defend himself.

With a sigh he took a bundle of hay, knowing it wasn't actually his and threw it into Pip's stall. Smiling in satisfaction that his horse would be well fed and read y for the last push the Valon Tar. His horse comforted him. The beast did not speak, did not urge him to do anything, except maybe let him out of the pen but Lincoln felt that here, in a barn he was at home. Even if it wasn't his barn, or his hay, or his anything at all.

No control over his life, not anymore. No more Two Rivers, only channeling and a black coat were in his future anymore. Warren appeared at the doorway, "The Aes Sedai have caught up to us." He said, almost as though he wasn't alarmed at all. _Of course he isn't_, Lincoln thought to himself, _He can't channel, he's nothing to worry about._

With a wave of his hand Lincoln ignored his concerns, "And?" He said, trying to sound absent. Warren shrugged and entered the small stable fully. His eyes darted about the room, like a child first seeing the world. Lincoln thought that Warren would be paralyzed by fear of anything not of the Two Rivers. He had always been so distant and calm, and it appeared that it transferred to the here and now, Trollocs and Aes Sedai be damned.

"I thought you might want to know. They must've caught up with us after you all passed out. Odd that that should happen, don't you think?" Warren replied.

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably. Yesterday afternoon it happened. They all passed out, except Warren and Mary. Even the Asha'men did not escape whatever took a hold of them. Lincoln had never passed out before, but he thought it akin to sleeping. He even dreamed of his home in Emond's Field. Of The al'Vere inn in particular. "You'd think we'd all of gone under. Something happened out there Lincoln so don't you try and deny it." Warren continued, his tone darker, more forceful than Lincoln had ever seen him.

Lincoln tried to remain stoic but couldn't, "I haven't a clue what happened! Don't look to me for answers Warren, I have none. Ask the Asha'men if you want some!" Lincoln felt a surge of power. He saw every strand of hair on Warren chin clear as the sun at noon. Warren stood, unmoving in front of him, as though he couldn't. Then Lincoln realized, he was holding it, holding saidan. And not only that but holding Warren suspending a good foot off the ground.

As soon as Lincoln saw what was happening something happened. Saidan went away and Warren's feet hit the ground once more and he began breathing again. Lincoln felt nausea overwhelm him and tried to ignore it. After a brief battle with his senses Lincoln could compute enough to open his mouth, but not move his tongue. Warren gasped for breath but remained.

"I know you didn't mean it." He muttered. Warren's eyes glared brightly. So much so that it appeared like he had golden eyes. Warren looked at the ground somberly for a moment, and then turned on his heels and walked briskly from the stable and back into the inn.

Lincoln let out a deep sigh. He felt guilt wash away as he looked back to his prized horse. But Lincoln didn't feel as comforted anymore. Something was different Pip no longer ruffled his mane with a shake. He stood motionless and whined audibly. Lincoln looked over his horse for a moment, his hand on the heron marked blade at his hip. He knew he didn't deserve a blademaster's sword, but steel was steel and he would use it as it was intended if he had to. Light he knew what this meant. Back in Emond's field, in the barn before the attack.

Pip suddenly broke forward, rearing back first and knocking the door of his pen off its hinges. This was exactly the same behavior he had seen before. He knew absolutely.

The Shadow had found them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
